Pocky
by Saruwatari Chiharu
Summary: Mikasa lebih sering terlihat sedang memakan pocky, sejak kapan? / bad sumarry / little fluffy


**Hallo Minna-san~**

Rosa bawa cerita lagi nih, hehe..

Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini.. silahkan membaca :)

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**shingeki no Kyojin owned by Iyasama H.**

**this story is mine..**

**enjoy~**

* * *

Wanita itu—entah sejak kapan lebih sering terlihat sedang memakan batang coklat.

Oke, lebih detailnya—biskuit stik panjang, keras dan dilumuri coklat—pocky.

Sejak kapan dia makan itu? Aku tidak tahu. Oh mungkin kita harus flashback? Boleh.

**Flashback**

Hari ini pocky day! Siswa di kelas X.A—kelas Mikasa, mengadakan pocky game dadakan di kelas. Mumpung guru-guru sedang mengadakan rapat, sepertinya rapat dadakan.

"Ya! Jadi, kita harus menentukan pasangan lewat undian, ho ho hoo~~" ucap Hanji. Ah, etto, ano.. Sebenarnya Hanji itu kakak kelas Mikasa. Karna dia sering keluyuran gak jelas di luar kelas saat pelajaran kosong, maka Connie menarik paksa Hanji untuk menjadi MC pocky game di kelasnya—kelas Mikasa juga.

"Baiklah, anak laki-laki diwajibkan untuk mengambil gulungan kertas di meja sebelah sini!" ucap Hanji sambil menunjukkan gulungan-gulungan kertas yang berada di meja guru—disiapkan oleh Connie. Entah kenapa Connie sekarang semangat sekali menjadi panitia game pocky dadakan tersebut.

"Semua pria telah mengambil gulungan masing-masing satu? Oke yang pertama adalah Jean Kristchein!" ucap Hanji.

Jean sweatdrop, jawdrop, dan drop drop yang lain. Jean lalu berjalan ke depan—menuju Hanji, dengan langkah patah-patah dan keringat yang bercucuran. Siplah gayanya sudah seperti anak anjing kebelet pipis.

"Ayo Jean, siapakah wanita beruntung itu?" tanya Hanji. Sip Jean tambah sweatdrop. Dengan terpaksa Jean memberikan kertas gulungannya kepada Hanji, dan saat Hanji tau kalau nama yang ada di dalam gulungan milik Jean adalah—

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapppp sekarang Jean Kristchein berpasangan dengan Annie Leonhart!" ucap Hanji dengan muka berseri-seri dan penuh dengan semburat pink—hampir merah malah, seperti habis dikerok mak erat.

Annie pun sweatdrop, melihat tingkah laku kakak kelasnya yang seperti itu. Hey apakah Annieseperti laki-laki? Sehingga Jean terlihat mencium seorang laki-laki juga saat game pocky itu hampir habis? Plis Hanji, wajahmu itu seperti fujoshi yang melihat adegan fanservice gratis di depanmu.

Annie melangkah maju, dalam hati Jean merutuki nasibnya. Padahal dia ingin berpasangan dengan Mikasa, tetapi kenapa harus dengan Annie?

"Yap, Annie silahkan kau menggoda Jean dengan pocky yang ada di mulut Jean!" ucap Hanji. Dalam hati Jean ingin sekali merobek mulut Hanji yang super cerewet itu. Tapi apa daya, Levi—kekasih Hanji, nanti akan membantainya.

Jean menggigit sedikit pangkal pocky tersebut, agar tidak terjatuh. Annie memakan ujungnya dengan cepat, dan memberikan kecupan pada bibir Jean. Semua yang melihat tak sempat melihat(nahloh), saking cepatnya Annie menghabiskan pockynya dan mengecup bibir Jean. Oke kali ini Jean mungkin selamat. Mereka kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Yap,, sudah yaa? Yah padahal harusnya mengulang tuh! Eh tapi jangan deng pockynya Cuma sedikit!" ucap Hanji. Yang lain hanya membatin—_gak punya modal banget mbak_—sambil sweatdrop.

"Yaaa, mari kita sambut peserta kedua, EREN YAEGERRRR!" ucap Hanji dengan sepenuh tenaganya, oke semua orang tau Hanji ngefans dengan Eren. Tak seperti itu juga kali.

Eren maju dengan lebih tenang, wajahyna jug samtai. Sesampainya di depan dia memberikan kertas tersebut ke Hanji, pasangannya adalah—

"YA! MIKASA ACKERMAN MAJU SEKARAAAANGG!" ucap Hanji. Mungkin dia cemburu? Oke abaikan.

Mikasa maju dengan tenang, walaupun sebenarnya hatinya doki-doki sekali waktu dia tahu kalau Eren akan menjadi pasangannya. Yah, pasangan muda memang selalu terlihat malu-malu.

"Silahkan~~" ucap Hanji lagi. Mikasa mencoba memakan ujung pocky yang berada di mulut Eren, tetapi Eren malah membuang muka—membuat pocky tersebut menjauh dari Mikasa. Mikasa pun terjatuh.

Semua orang tertawa, menertawakan Mikasa. Sontak Mikasa memberikan Deathglarenya ke semua penghuni kelas kecuali Eren—semuanya terdiam. Eren lalu membantu Mikasa berdiri, dan saat Mikasa benar-benar berdiri, Eren lalu menyelipkan pocky di mulut Mikasa dan memakannya. Mengambil alih kendali atas permainan ini.

Sampai di ambang kepunahan pocky yang ada di mulut Mikasa, Eren lalu maju dan mencium bibir Mikasa, menyalurkan pocky dan saliva yang ada di mulutnya ke mulut Mikasa. Membuat mulut sang perempuan Ackerman tersebut penuh dan terasa pahit dan manis—khas coklat.

Pipi Mikasa memerah, bahkan sampai mereka kembali ke tempat duduknya.

* * *

**Flashback OFF**

"Ne, Ne Mikasa. Apa yang kau makan itu?" tanya Sasha, teman sekelas Mikasa.

"Pocky." Jawab perempuan Ackerman itu datar.

"Bolehkah aku memintanya?" tanya Sasha. Mulai deh.

"..." Mikasa tak berbicara. Dia hanya menyodorkan ujung pocky yang dia selipkan di mulutnya—seperti ketika bermain pocky-game.

Pipi Sasha memerah, bukan karna ditampar Mikasa ataupun ditampar Eren. Tetapi karna dia merasa malu dan ingin—memakan pocky tersebut.

Sasha mulai maju mendekati Mikasa, tetapi ketika hampir sampai, Mikasa memalingkan wajahnya dan membuat Sasha hampir jatuh. Untung saja tidak ada orang. Sasha akan malu sekali.

"Jadi begini rasanya, ketika melihat pasangan pocky-game-mu hampir terjatuh ketika kau memalingkan muka.." batin Mikasa. Mikasa hanya terus diam sambil memakan pocky-nya, dan tersenyum—bahkan tertawa di dalam hati.

**Fin~**

* * *

**yap sudah selesai~ Silahkan review yaaaapp...  
**

**hehe.. saya tahu itu jelek tapi tapi tapi... **

**flame diperbolehkan kok, hehe..**


End file.
